


Mine

by Texeoghea



Series: JC And JB's Adventures In Hell [11]
Category: Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, John loves getting tossed around, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Trans Male Character, Wonder Woman is not involved in any of the following activities, dominance display, jason is jealous but hes terrible at being a mean dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: A fill for the following prompt from Koalaboy:one time Diana smacked John and he was too turned on from it to think of a snarky comeback. Jason was RIGHT THERE and he was so jealousthey get home and jason slams him into the wall like "nobody gets to touch you but ME do you understand" and john just automatically replies “yes master”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/gifts).



The smack resounded through the lobby of the watchtower, a solid sound that made all current residents go completely silent. Heads turned to see John Constantine on the ground, a hand to his cheek, and Wonder Woman standing over him. Her face was twisted with frustration as she tried to say something before huffing and stomping her foot. “How are you just so _difficult_?” She cried, but John didn’t answer. He simply sat there, staring at her, eyes wide. She scoffed, shook her head, and then stomped away, heels clacking as she stormed out of the room.

Nobody knew what to do, or why the resident snark king had nothing to say, so they just awkwardly turned back to what they were doing. Except Jason. It was obvious to him why John was silent, he could tell even without his heightened sense of smell- the man was too damn turned on to think of a comeback. Territorial jealousy flashed through Jason, and he stood from the couch and walked quickly to John, pulling him to his feet. “Thanks, luv,” John said softly, but Jason narrowed his eyes. “Let’s go home, shall we, darling?” His voice was sugar-sweet, and normally it would make John’s heart flutter, but John knew with every fiber of his being that he was in a _lot_ of trouble.

Indeed, as soon as they had closed the door to their house, Jason grabbed John by the lapels of his coat and slammed him into the wall. John gasped, arousal spiking again. “Did that really turn you on, John?” Jason growled lowly. “It’s not like I _want_ to get horny every time someone slaps me,” John protested breathlessly. Jason bared his teeth, voice low, and pushed himself flush against John’s body. “You are _mine_. Nobody is allowed to touch you but _me_ , do you understand?” His face was inches away from John’s, eyes glowing and sharp teeth flashing in the low light. “Yes, master,” John whimpered automatically, eyes wide. Jason grinned, fangs glinting. “Maybe you need a reminder, hmm?” He purred, dipping his head into John’s neck. “Maybe I need to mark you up again.” John gave a shuddering “Yes, please,” tilting his head and letting the man sink his teeth into his flesh. Jason humped his cock against John’s thigh, growling as he bit and licked at the exposed skin, leaving red marks all over John’s throat. **_Remember to be careful with him,_ ** Etrigan reminded him. **_Too much pressure will do you in._ **

_I_ know _that,_ Jason snapped in return, eyes narrowing. _I know how to pamper my boyfriend._ As if to prove his point, he pulled back and gave John a dizzying kiss, rolling their hips together. “Fuck, Jas- S-Sir, please,” John moaned. “Please what, baby?” Jason asked sweetly. “Please, fuck me, please-please-please, make me yours,” John was panting with need, gripping to the sleeves of Jason’s sweater. _Gods above, he’s gorgeous._ Jason marvelled. “Can I do it right here, is that okay?” he asked softly, tone changing for a moment. John nodded desperately and pulled off his tie, and Jason grinned. He let John undo his shirt while he slid to his knees in front of him, using his pointed teeth to undo the man’s pants. Tugging them down, he glanced up at John’s face innocently before mouthing at John’s groin, pressing his tongue against the man’s cock through his briefs. John threw his head back and moaned loudly, humping Jason’s face. Jason could already taste his juices through the fabric, and his cock jolted from the thought. John tossed his shirt to the floor and grabbed a handful of Jason’s hair, biting his lip and riding the man’s face. Jason gave a muffled moan and reached to pull the briefs off when he remembered he was supposed to be on top.

John whined when Jason pushed him off and against the wall, the man hooking his fingers under the band of the boxer briefs (manties, as John so elegantly called them) and pulled them down as he stood, then pulled John’s legs up, out of the panties, and around his waist, in a fluid choreography. John eagerly rutted against the bulge in Jason’s pants, grinning cheekily up at him. “Yeah, you want it bad, don’t you?” Jason murmured, rutting back. “Yes, _Sir,_ ” John whined as he was pressed back against the wall. “Such a smug little whore,” Jason hummed. “I bet you like riling me up on purpose so I fuck you harder, huh?”

“Oh fuck, yes,” John breathed. Jason gave him another rough kiss as he took a step back to undo his jeans. Making quick work of the button and keeping John distracted with his tongue, he soon had his own cock exposed and rubbing against John’s swollen clit. “You’re so cute,” Jason groaned. “No, call me more names, it’s so sexy,” John whined automatically, wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders. Jason laughed into his neck. “And you’re gonna overheat in your stupid swea- _Fuck,_ ” John interrupted himself as Jason shoved a finger inside him. “You talk a lot for a man who’s about to get pounded,” Jason hummed. John whined incoherently as Jason’s hands moved expertly. “My pretty little bitch,” Jason uttered, and John’s back arched. Jason added another finger. “So incredible. My handsome, wonderful boyfriend. I love you so much,” John laughed breathlessly. “Jase you can’t get all lovey-dovey while dominating me, that ain’t how it works,” his words were more desperate groans as Jason worked him open. “I just did, so there.” Jason added another finger. “You’re mine.”

“Yours,” John answered, rocking down onto Jason’s hand. “Forever and ever. Always. Fuck.”

“And I’m yours, too, John,” Jason said quietly. “I-”

“For _god’s sake,_ you’re not gonna break me, now fuck me and call me a slut like the jealous top you are,” John snapped. Jason laughed and let himself slip back into his dominant persona. “My bossy little whore,” he purred. John smirked. “There’s my handsome, sexy top. Wreck my ass, babe.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i know it says sex up there but i typed all of this up on my phone and i have writers block so foreplay is all you get


End file.
